Stray Arrows
by Chunk127
Summary: A Collection of one shot story starters that may become full stories later on set in Arrow. I quit the show but still enjoy the fanfiction.
1. Intro

Welcome one and all to oneshots ficlets, and stray story prologues set in the Arrowverse I might come back to. Since Oliver will likely always be a main or secondary character and with crossovers almost everyone in this verse has appeared on Arrow at some point I put it here.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Innocence Lost** Oliver returned to Starling City after five years of hell with one goal in mind. To save his city... but he didn't come back alone.

 **Chapter 2: Damaged Souls** Special Thanks to LycoX for the idea. Oliver Queen has quite the unique homecoming after five years of hell.

 **Chapter 3: Here's Johnny** Actions have consequences

 **Chapter 4: To Be Announced** Spoilers (Abandoned read Michael Weyer's Infinite Crisis if you want to read a complete story)

 **Chapter 5: The House of Arrows** A group of heroes desperately try to expose a secret before it's too late.

* * *

Author Notes

Arrow is owned by DC. Sadly they left it in the hands of a an idiot that continues to poison the reservoir.


	2. Innocence Lost

Oliver awoke with a sudden jolt. His sight nothing but black. His hands are tied from when he and Tommy were grabbed on their way to the car.

"Mr. Queen? Mr. Queen!" the blackness was lifted, revealing one of three demon masked men as he pulled the bag up from over Oliver's head. The man held a taser and hit the activation stud, causing a current of electricity to flow between the two prongs at the end. "Did your father survive that accident?" Oliver remained silent, looking around the room. He saw three men, one with a sub machine gun, another, also with a hand gun, standing near Tommy, who was still passed out on a wooden pallet. "I ask the questions." The man said, "You give me the answers." Oliver was still silent, so the man stuck the taser on his chest, shocking him. Oliver groaned loudly behind clenched teeth. "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" The mask asked again, and again Oliver was silent, so he tasered him. Oliver let out another groan. Finally, he looked up at the mask.

"Yes, he did." He said.

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?"

One of the demon men pointed to the door. The others looked and saw a little girl walking in who was about ten from the looks of her. Dark brown hair down to her shoulders with eyes to match a denim jacket over her grey shirt and denim jeans.

Oliver shook his head seeing who is coming. "Hey, I'm fine. They can't hurt me just go." As soon as Oliver saw the girl's look in her eyes he knows this isn't good.

The demon looked at her seeing nothing but a child. "Didn't realize you had children Mr. Queen."

"It's been an interesting five years…" Oliver turned back to the girl. "I'm fine honest just get out of here."

The girl growled at the demon masked kidnappers.

One of them just pointed his hand gun at her. "This isn't Saturday Morning Cartoons kid."

Oliver rolled his eyes knowing what's about to happen as he escapes his zip cuffs.

The demons watch as the girls knuckles seemingly open on their own and two metallic claws descend each hand. The girl wastes no time and jams a pair of claws into one's right thigh as she screamed. The demon with the machine gun fell to his knee and the girl used her other set to slit his throat as the man fell to the floor dead in a puddle of blood.

Oliver wasted no time and grabbed the second demon from behind before he can aim his machine gun at her and knocked the out of his hands before grabbing from the back of the head and put him in a dragon choke before kicking tazer demon away.

The girl wasted no time and jumped and launching herself at the last demon claws out as she landed on the man four blades in his chest as she spun pulling the man to the floor as she growled and screamed as she stabbed him three more times to make sure he was dead.

Machine gun demon looked up at Oliver in fear and terror. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, no one can know our secrets." Oliver broke the second demons neck. No one can know his secret or god forbid hers.

The girl got to her feet as the claws seemed to crawl back up her hands,

Oliver looked around and yeah this will be bad if Tommy wakes up. He patted the girl on her shoulders. "OK, I am thankful for you coming to save me but right now you need to get back to CNRI do you know how to get there?"

The girl nodded before turning in the other direction and ran off. Oliver walked over to Tommy and to his surprise heard a car drive off. They're going to have to have a talk about that once they're home.

* * *

"Tommy, Tommy, come on man wake up."

Tommy Merlyn opened his eyes seeing his best friend and three people out cold. Two of the bodies have a whole lot of blood pouring out. "Oh god, are they dead?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes. It was some psycho in a hood… it's not really my concern right now."

Tommy nodded as his eyes rose getting the whole picture of Oliver's concern. "Oh god did those bastards…"

"No, she wasn't here when I woke up or after that wacko freed me," Oliver replied. "Which probably means she's still outside of CNRI? I hope."

The two billionaires ran for daylight the demons smashed thier cell phones so their best shot is Laurel.

* * *

Laurel Lance looked over the case against Adam Hunt and closed her hand into a fist. It's almost like the will of God is against her, she looked up from her files and saw the brown haired girl from the factory. "Whoa! You startled me."

The girl ignored Laurel and focused on a picture at her desk taking it and looking at it.

Laurel looked at her. Trauma victim she doesn't know about maybe. "That's my mother and my sister, Sara. Are your parents here?"

The elevator door opened as Oliver ran out followed by Tommy. Oliver took a breath of relief seeing her with Laurel and to leave no doubt in Tommy. "Laura, thank god!"

Laura smiled and ran to Oliver and snuggled him in a hug.

Oliver looked her over. "Those men in the mask didn't hurt you did they?

Laura shook her head.

Oliver looked at her. "Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

Laura shook her head again as Tommy smiled in relief.

"What men in masks?" Laurel asked worried for the two.

Tommy looked at her uneasy and freaked out. But at least the kid was safe. "Ah yeah me and Ollie were kidnapped by men in masks luckily Laura was too distracted to notice. Still don't understand why she couldn't have called 911 for us when we disappeared though."

"She doesn't know what 911 is yet Tommy!" Oliver replied as Tommy looked away in shame. "Tommy can you take Laura to the car. Since we have to talk to Detective Lance I'd rather do it at home." He turned to Laurel. "Unless your dad isn't a cop anymore."

"He's still a cop." Laurel assured him as Tommy walked Laura out. Once she was out of earshot Laurel focused on Oliver. "So, Laura, one of the many girls you slept with drop a kid off at your house while you were away?"

Oliver shook his head. He can only wish that was true. "No, second year on the island found this seven year old girl floating ashore on a wooden door. Been taking out for her ever since."

Laurel looked at him. "Are you going to adopt her?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah technically my mother has this temporary thing till I can be legally resurrected from the dead and then legally adopt her."

Laurel nodded almost impressed except for one glaring issue. "You realize no adoption agency is going to give a kid to someone who has 'billionaire playboy' under job description."

Oliver let out a weak smirk. "Yeah I know, god help me I'm working part time for Queen Consolidated after I'm resurrected while working on something of my own in my small limited free time."

Laurel smiled but it just as quickly vanished. "I'll call my dad for you. You should just focus on getting her home."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you."

"I said what I needed to say we're done here." Laurel replied leaving him no room to finish talking as she walked back to her desk and Oliver just chose to leave it there as he went for the elevator.

* * *

Author Notes

X-23 is owned by Marvel.


	3. Damaged Souls

Moira Queen stood silently outside of a hospital room trying to take it all in. Looking at the young man in the room. How could she ever for a moment thought the call from four days ago was a prank phone call. He might not be as joyful as she remembers given the look on his face but five years of isolation will do that to a person. She stood calmly and listened to Dr. Lamb.

"20 percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed, and he was mauled by an animal at some point... I think." Dr. Lamb informed her. What confuses the doctor was the only thing Oliver kept confidential were his Weber and Rinne tests.

"Has he said anything about what happened? " Moira asked, looking into Oliver's room and watching him as he looked out at the city.

"No. He's barely said anything." Dr. Lamb Replied. "Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found... Al..."

Moira didn't respond. Instead, she entered the room cutting the doc off, letting the door close behind her. "Oliver." She said quietly. Oliver turned around, a myriad of emotions playing across his face.

"Mom." He finally said after a moment. Moira slowly walked towards him, and Oliver met her half way.

"Oh My beautiful boy." She said tearfully as they hugged.

Just then the door practically exploded as someone broke into the room disrupting the peaceful moment as Oliver got Moira behind him. "Detec..."

Before Oliver could even finish the name. Detective Quentin Larry Lance accomplished something he had wanted to do for the past five years and dropped the Queen Scion with a left hook. The Detective smiled for a brief moment but his victory was short lived as a blur of energy pounced on Quentin tackling the cop to the floor and attacked.

The blur landed three quick punches on Quentin's face and delivered a stiff right In the last of it's rage. At it's the fifth punch the blur sees who it's attacking and it immediately breaks off it's attack as the rage disappears. "Daddy?"

Moira and Quentin both have matching jaws on the floor seeing just who Quentin's attacker was. It was a girl in baggy clothes her hair grown down to her back likely from the isolation. Tired eyes as a girl they both thought dead for years crawled on her hands backwards ashamed of what she's done, Letting them look at Dinah Laurel Lance. "Daddy, I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." She spoke in almost a whisper.

Quentin looked at her almost afraid to speak. If he speaks he might wake up from this dream with his daughter with tears down his eyes he weakly said. "No, no, Laurel, It's OK." He walked over to and quickly got to his knees and hugged his oldest not even caring to question how she got here just happy to hold one of his daughters. Both Lances hugged each other tears running down their eyes. "I love you Laurel, whatever happened, it's OK baby. You're home."

* * *

At a boxing gym a mountain of a man hit the floor with a resounding thud as he rolled out of the ring holding his arm a couple bruises sure to appear on his face and tears down his eyes as he ran past a man with graying hair and a cell phone.

The man laughed in disbelief as he walked to the ring. There's just something naturally funny about a seven foot giant crying when his opponent isn't even six foot tall as he approached the older blond woman in the ring. "I love when you don't hold back and surprise the hell out of your big mouth opponents."

In the ring Dinah Drake Lance had the same semblance of a smile. Hers is a lot more faked these days. She hasn't had a lot to be happy about these five years. "Yeah me too. So, what's up Ted?"

Ted looked at her sadly. "Not to break this rare good mood you have right now but Quentin needs to talk to you. He says it's an emergency."

Dinah sighed and just took the phone off her best friend and ready to answer with the only reason he ever calls anymore. "Quentin, one of the joys of a separation is I don't have to care what dive you're drinking yourself to death in and have to drive you..."

Quentin shook his head phone in hand. "Dinah, please just shut up and listen to me. Laurel's alive."

"What?" Dinah asked she's going just to beat the drunk for this.

Quentin smiled. "She's alive Dinah she turned up with Queen at the hospital. Dinah I swear, Laurel's alive."

"WHAT!?" Dinah listened on the other end before Quentin even finished there was no slur in his speech. "Tell her I'll be right there!" She quickly hung up the phone. "Ted I need a ride to the hospital right now!"

* * *

At the hospital Quentin and Moria watched over their children from outside the room as Oliver and Laurel were talking to the doctor.

"Quentin!"

Lance turned around and seeing her he smiled. "Glad you didn't move to Central now."

"Not funny" Dinah replied she went to go into the room but Quentin grabbed her arm. "Let me go right now."

Lance shook his head. "You have to wait for the doctor Dinah."

Dinah nodded patience not one of her strengths as she finally looked at her soon to be ex husband. "What happened to your face?"

"I fell down some stairs." Quentin answered.

Dinah did her best to wait and after what seemed like six hours but was only a couple minutes the doctor came out.

Dinah looked at the doctor trying to get a read on him what she got was a sadness for his patients more then anything.

Quentin looked to Dr. Lamb. "Doctor, Moira said Queen went through his share of trauma." He said not really caring. Whatever happened to Queen the punk earned it. "What about Laurel?"

Dr. Lamb shook his head."Sorry, Mr. Lance, Laurel specifically told me not to tell you or Mrs. Lance anything. I have to respect confidentiality."

Dinah nodded and went into the room.

Lance however not so much especially since they might make it worse since the beating he got earlier more then showed she's been through hell if her first instinct is too just maul someone like that. "Well in an extreme case like this can't we outrank her."

"I think you should talk to your daughter about that one." Dr. Lamb said quickly making himself scarce as fast as his legs could take him without running.

* * *

Dinah walked into the room almost afraid to speak up seeing Oliver with his arm wrapped around Laurel. She spoke but barely a whisper overwheelmed by everything that happened in the last twenty minutes. "Laurel?"

Laurel turned to the voice and smiled seeing her as she got off the bed. "Mom!"

Dinah wasted no time and ran right over ensnaring her daughter in a hug. "Oh, my baby!"" She kissed her daughter on the cheek and stayed there for a moment.

Laurel looked from the hug and saw her mother practically staring a hole through Oliver.

Oliver looked in Dinah's eyes and started. "I'm sorry I-I know it will never be enough. There's not enough ever I just don't know what to..."

Dinah toned out the apology and sees in Oliver's eyes things have been just as bad as Oliver as they were for Laurel. She quickly cut him off in a hug to calm him down. "I know my daughters Mr. Queen, and on that note." Dinah broke off the hug and slapped him across the face. "That's for not breaking up with my oldest like a man."

Oliver held his cheek in a bit of pain. "I think she hits harder then your dad does."

Laurel looked at her mom sitting on the hospital bed with Oliver taking his hand. "I forgave Oliver for that a long time ago mom. Trust me he's not that punk anymore."

Dinah looked at her daughter seeing the truth in the statement but more then anything. "I still wanted to hit him once for everything."

"Fair enough." Laurel replied. "We've all hit him once now."

The three turned to the door that practically exploded as Lance barged in and Laurel was quickly to her feet to stop him halfway. She's guessing he figured out why he couldn't override her choice and get to her medical records. "Dad STOP! It was my idea in the first place."

Lance looked at Oliver fuming. "I'm going to kill you, you little bastard!"

Moira looked at the scene confused. "Laurel, what's going on? It was your idea to what?"

Laurel sighed and Oliver just held his head. "We were going to have something more formal later. Something our friends and family could attend." The two cast aways looked at each other. "But after all that time I didn't want to wait and as it ends up the captain of any boat can... marry you."

Dinah looked at her daughter surprised. "You and Ollie are married now!"

Laurel nodded. "A lot happened in five years. We didn't want to risk the boat going down for some reason and not getting that done."

Lance shook his head in denial. Not to him, not to that scumbag. "Well we'll just get this annulled." Lance left the room Laurel immediately after to give chase.

Dinah looked at Oliver and just smiled if it's what Laurel wants she won't fight it. "Congradulations Oliver. You make her happy or I'll send Ted to deal with you."

Oliver nodded growing pale as she left the room. He remembers when they were sixteen him and Tommy had an interest in Laurel and then came Ted's 'sparring' lessons.

Moira waited till they were gone before she asked the question they all wanted to ask but were too happy about Laurel being alive to. "Oliver?"

"Yeah mom?"

Moira looked at him not sure how to say this after everything that has happened. Dinah and Quentin were obviously too excited about Laurel's unexpected return to the living after disappearing six months after Oliver did to think about their other daughter. But she has to know. "You left on the Queen's Gambit with Sara. How did you come home with Laurel?"

Oliver looked at the floor and only replied. "It's complicated."

* * *

 **Four and a Half Years Ago**

Oliver stood with Slade Wilson standing across from the madman of this island Anthony Fyers standing next to him surrounded by his men. The stand off or the motherboard went to hell the second Fyers showed up with Yao Fei's daughter.

Fyers looked at the two and spoke as if it was almost a casual day at work. "I can't imagine you want the death of an innocent young woman on your hands. Not with your… Principles. You know Mr. Queen I should thank you."

"For what?" Oliver asked.

Fyers kept his eyes on him and Wilson. "You see your mother was too high profile of a target. And as it ends up even I don't have it in me to force a child to endure the hell of Lian Yu. And with your father being on this island and missing most of his brain material I had no leverage over you. Until you and Mr Wilson made a phone call when you tried to take my plane."

Two more of Fyers men came to the stand off in their arms the girlfriend he left in Starling City. The girl he cheated on with her sister Sara. "Laurel?"

Laurel turned from her captors and caught the appearance of a very dead man. "O-Ollie?"

Fyers let out a smile. "Thank you for calling her and giving me some much needed leverage Mr. Queen"

Laurel looked at the two. Ollie never called her. Her number is so protected it was only known to her parents, Johanna, Oliver, and Tommy. Oh my god the butt dial a couple weeks ago? If it was Ollie. Why didn't he ever say anything?

Oliver's eyes rose in panic. Slade was right, he shouldn't have called out. He led Fyers right to her.

Slade then raised his gun at Fyers, while another one pointed his gun at Slade as Oliver continued to stare in shock at seeing Laurel on the damned island. "Let the girls go." Ordered Slade calmly.

Fyers merely stared at the two for a moment with an air of calm about him. "No deal? Very well."

He walked off and then ordered "Kill them." as if it was just an ordinary thing to say showing zero care.

Which soon brought about pandemonium as Yao Fei's daughter began to wail on her captors, which distracted Laurel's captors long enough for her to break free from them and use the boxing and self defense moves she knew to kick their asses while Slade and Oliver did their thing as Yao Fei quickly joined the melee to protect his daughter. Slade was even rather impressed by the skills Yao Fei's daughter clearly possessed. The group of five were soon running as fast as they were able to once they were a good distance away to where they wouldn't be tracked down by Fyers' men, the group of five took a moment to breathe. A loud noise however soon could be heard thanks to Laurel blasting the ever loving hell out of Oliver's jaw with a right hook knocking him to the floor making Slade, Yao Fei and his daughter's eyes turn to them. "Damn, I didn't just hear that, I felt it too." Muttered Slade while the girl next to him rolled her eyes.

Oliver held his cheek as he stared at Laurel in continued shock as she glared hotly at him as he got back to his feet. "You cheating son of a bitch!"

* * *

Back in the present Oliver just thought. Very very complicated.

* * *

Author Notes

I always read stories with Laurel on the Island and while I enjoy them it's always because past Ollie is just a darn nice guy with bad luck as opposed to cannon. I liked seeing the pathetic scumbag become a hero but that made a problem of how to bring in Laurel. Ivo couldn't do it without breaking Sara. I thought of the email but Oliver was already a hoodless Arrow at that point so I had no idea how to do it. Then I read Chapter 93 of LycoX's Possibilities and that gave me a way to do it with Fyers after getting his permission to use the idea of Laurel taken to the Island by Fyers.


	4. Here's Johnny

Dinah Laurel Lance walked into the room of what was supposed to be a group meeting what she did not expect to see was her new friends on the floor with one very particular organ missing from them. Anatoly, Ricardo Diaz, and Cayden James, all dead and a bloody spot that must have been someone else. She looked around but couldn't find a thing. She turned to a noise and screamed at it as the meta's voice from earth 2 quickly turned into a weapon and blasted the steel crate into the wall. Laurel walked carefully coming to the steel box but no blood, whoever did this moved. She felt a pain in the back of her neck and then the world went white.

* * *

Oliver sat down at his base defeated slightly. Three members down because of ID tags. Rene betrayed him yet he's the monster for fighting back to keep the life he's starting to build for himself with Felicity. Maybe this team thing wasn't a good idea. He knows as much about the new recruits as he did Helena. He still remembers how that went. Oliver let out a weakened sigh as a portal opened in the bunker.

Oliver quickly grabbed his bow. "It is 3 o clock at night and I am not in the mo..." Oliver's words came to a grinding halt as a brown haired woman came through the portal. "Alex?"

Alex Danvers of Earth 38 gave Oliver a sad nod. "You look like you're going through rough times."

"And you look like you need a favor." Oliver countered.

Alex nodded in a similar sadness. "It's Kara."

Oliver instantly became more alert. "Is she OK?"

Alex shook her head. "No, she was beaten to a pulp by some sort of kryptonian demon. Her heart stopped."

Oliver looked at her. "The DEO has to have some better medicine then I do."

Alex nodded. "They do we even have medicine a thousand years more advanced on it."

Oliver emptily nodded realizing why she's really here in sad recognition. "This isn't about Kara is it? You want a pound of flesh off the thing that nearly killed her."

Alex looked at him not backing down. "You have a sister. I watched you fight, you're gonna tell me you've never crossed the line for her."

Oliver kept a calm face but he knows the answer to that question. "What do you want?"

"Outside of Supergirl, you were the only one of us to ever hurt Earth X Kara. I'm betting you updated the technique to take her down." Alex pointed out.

Oliver hit a button as a shelf came down revealing new arrows. "Yeah, you can say that?"

Alex looked at the weapons in surprise. "Nice!" She also wants to know this. "But, how did you even get kryptonite in the first place?"

"It was very easy." Oliver replied. "Last year I just went 'Cisco drop me off on earth 38 for the day so I can figure out how to fight back if she ever gets brainwashed again.' It wasn't rocket science to look into the feud between Lex Luthor and Kara's Cousin. From there just had to find a rock... kind of disappointing actually."

"You're making this up." Alex decided. She hopes anyway. "So are you coming with me, can't exactly shoot an arrow."

Oliver went to the wall and retrieved Dig's crossbow. "And now you can too, and yes I'm going with you. I owe her one." Oliver grabbed his phone and called Felicity but straight to voice mail. "Don't worry I just have to do something on Earth 38. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Alex smiled looking at the weapon of choice for her no different then a rifle. "Nice!" She might have to look into this for more rouge kryptonians.

* * *

Clifford Devoe came down to what is supposed to be his own little pocket dimension. He saw someone staring at his board showing his transference work with some alterations. "How did you get down here?"

"You know how I got down here Devoe." The voice said. "Sorry about your board. I just couldn't stand the ugly pre alpha of my work. It's good work, just kind of early stage."

Devoe glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with my work."

"Unless you count frying the previous host's brain." The man countered. "See for yourself."

Devoe tried to read the strangers mind but hit a brick wall.

The man smiled. "Nanotech designed to block Martians far less humans. Come on, check my work, see for yourself."

Devoe looked at the screen as his eyes lit up in surprise. "My god you're..." Devoe simply fell to the floor a knife sticking out of the back of his skull.

The man looked down at Devoe's corpse. "Nerds, always so easy."

* * *

At Earth 38 Alex stepped through the portal into the world followed closely by Oliver in full out Green Arrow gear to carry the most for what they're about to fight.

Alex immediately smiled seeing Kara missing but remembering that can be a bad sign as well. "Kara!"

Oliver watched a geeky man rise up out of his seat. He's pretty sure he was some big shot on Earth X as he talked. "She's fine, she's fine, she's just going after Reign again."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'd hardly call that fine. Where is she and what's the fastest way to get there."

* * *

Kara flew down seeing all three members of the Legion unconscious J'onn flew at Reign but the destroyer easily side stepped his attack and clubbed him across the face with a closed fist as Jonn flies right into building from the hit and was undoubtedly out cold.

Kara shouted and flew after her and Reign just kicked her in the gut knocking the wind out of her as Kara collapsed to the floor.

Reign smiled at her. "It was unwise of you to fight me when you are still exhausted form our last fight."

Kara looked at her. "I'm the only that can stop you and you failed to kill me last time."

"I won't make that mistake again." Reign assured her as each kryptonian heard the roars of two engines.

The first engine was a motorcycle as Alex stopped right in front of Kara and quickly aimed her crossbow and fired right at Reign's black heart.

Reign stood calm seeing the small arrowhead intrigued by the round until it shot the tiniest hole into her chest as a green liquid in the arrow fled it and into her seeing the injection arrow as kryptonite took hold on her.

The second motorcycle rode in revealing Oliver who came to a quick stop quickly aiming his bow and shooting a more traditional arrow off with just a kryptonite arrowhead as it dug into Reign's arm. Oliver quickly drove in the other direction a bit of rope behind the motorcycle. Reign's eyes widened seeing the rope ends in her shoulder as she's quickly dragged away by Oliver. Alex quickly aims and fires another kryptonian injection arrow into Reign as she's being dragged.

Kara looked to Alex. "Where have you been?"

Alex helped her to her feet. "You didn't think I knew the first thing you would do when you woke up is chase after Reign? I went to the person that I knew would have an arsenal ready and didn't take orders."

Kara nodded. "Well he won't hold her off with a bow and arrow. Come on we gotta help him."

* * *

Oliver drove and took a sharp turn dragging the kryptonian demon behind him. Reign took a breath of relief feeling the kryptonite's hold weaken. Reign looked at the rope and broke it with heat vision as she took to the sky.

"Violent creature!" Reign declared as her eyes lit up.

Oliver's face dropped. "Oh sh..."

Reign fired as time came a stop with her heat vision getting closer to Oliver until reality itself tore open as a red and yellow streak of lightning came out and grabbed Oliver pulling him out of the way.

Oliver looked at him. "it." He looked at his rescuer. "Isn't there a steel cage you're supposed to be in?"

Barry Allen looked at him with a smile. "Wally and Felicity visited me. Felicity tells me you jump to Earth 38 and it's not something big, please."

Reign looked to the sky as Kara flew down and quickly kicked her in the gut as she landed knocking Reign away. Kara flew down and joined Oliver and Barry. Kara cracked her knuckles ready for a fight as a flash of lightning blinks in Barry's eyes and Oliver notches an arrow.

* * *

Alex looked at the fight she doesn't really have a place at the moment so she stays back as the sniper. She was distracted by a beep seeing the device Kara uses to travel to Earth 1 and hits it seeing a picture of Cisco. "Something wrong Cisco?"

"Did Kara come to Earth 1 today?" Cisco asked curious.

Alex shook her head. "Sorry, that was me."

* * *

Oliver quickly fired an arrow into Reign's shoulder as the kryptonite injection did it's job to continue to weaken her. Kara rushed with a punch to the ribs and one to the face. Barry quickly grabbed the pebbles from one of Reign's landings turning his arm into a Gatling gun with how fast he pelted her with debris. Reign glared at his and let out a blast of heat vision that knocked and would have been lethal to him if he weren't a speedster as Barry just moved out of the way but fell to the floor.

Oliver notched an arrow only to have Kara thrown into him by the recovered Reign.

Oliver got to his feet and checked. He saw three arrows in and his face dropped. "Great, I only have one injection arrow left."

Barry nodded. "Shoot her with it. Then leave it to me."

"If I miss?" Oliver asked.

Kara stared at the two. "I'll make sure she doesn't."

* * *

Alex took a breath of relief all of three of them stand together. "It looks like they might have it under control."

"Glad Ollie was such a help." Cisco replied. "Too bad I wanted to jump over and help."

"You sent Barry that was enough." Alex replied though got static on the other end.

* * *

With a plan in motion Kara flew right at Reign and tackled her into a building. Oliver knocked an arrow as Barry started running in circles. Reign quickly turned the tables on Kara and pinned her to the building and started punching her in the face.

"NOW!" Oliver let the arrow fly as it went into Reign's shoulder knocking her away from Kara as Barry ran in a circle and threw a lightning bolt at Reign hitting her in the chest causing an instant reaction with the kryptonie as green electricity violently coursed through her body.

Reign shouted almost frightened in excruciating pain as the electricity spreads through her body until it exploded into dozens if not hundreds of pieces.

* * *

Alex hit the device and it formed a coherent image of Cisco.

"Alex did you hear me?"

"No" Alex replied.

"I said Barry's in jail... It's not him!"

* * *

Oliver and Kara quickly turn to Barry Oliver with his last arrow aimed at him Kara with heat focused on him as they both shouted. "WHO ARE YOU!"

Barry smiled holding an arrow in his hand. "You dropped one Robin of Locksley."

Oliver fired his arrow and Barry simply moved at super speed and ran the basic green kryptonite arrow through Kara's shoulders as the two disappeared. Oliver grabbed an arrow on the ground to give him a weapon but just as quickly he's gone too.

* * *

Barry came back knowing there's one left as he smiled looking around. "You can come out Alex... I know you're here."

Alex came out crossbow centered ready for a fight. "Who are you?"

Barry smiled and simply started shaking as his traditional red and yellow costume started to fall apart revealing a grayish black one. The lightning bolt giving way to a disgusting symbol to her seeing the symbol of the fatherland.

Alex pointed the bow at him. "Barry from Earth X."

"Johnny, Johnny Quick actually."

Alex fired but Johnny just as quickly caught the regular steel tipped arrow.

Alex went to reload until Johnny countered. with

"You fire another arrow at me I'm gonna stick it in your spine and paralyze you from the waist down."

Alex quickly held the bow up. "Why are you here? Your friends are dead."

"I know that's why I'm here." Johnny replied almost cheerily. "So I'm gonna keep you alive because I want you to bring Team Flash, Team Arrow, and the Legends to this world. You don't do that by the time I call, I'll give you your sister back piece by piece you know the drill."

Alex looked at him how is she supposed to collect everyone from a different world. "I don't think that world revolves around you."

Johnny shook his head in agreement. "No, but I did fix a lot of Earth 1's time alterations to keep Maulus at bay. I killed the thinker freeing up team Flash, and I killed Cayden James and his little crew to free up Team Arrow." Johnny put his hand up waving goodbye to her. "Don't forget, everyone." The speedster was gone in a flash of dark lightning.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, OLLIE WAKEUP!"

Oliver struggled to get his eyes to open seeing a blur of blond hair once he got his eyes to focus he could see Kara tied up with red light directly over her. "I'm up, I'm up."

Kara turned her head to look at him. "That wasn't me. Up."

Oliver looked around and tilted his head seeing blond hair and a familiar face. However he quickly remembers this one is the enemy. "Why would Barry kidnap someone like you Laurel?"

Laurel glared at him. "Your guest is as good as mine green bean. I figured he'd kill me like he killed everyone else."

Oliver looked at her concerned. "Earth 2 Barry?"

Laurel shook her head. "Only speedster on our world was Zoom?" She turned to Kara. "What's with the cheerleader get up? Don't your team dress a little more darker?"

Kara tilted her head to look at Laurel. "I am not dressed like a cheerleader!"

Laurel shook her head. "Please the last time I saw that much red and blue with a short skirt was when I walked into Oliver's room as a teenager and McKenna had her cheerleader skirt over her head."

Oliver looked up surprised at that bit of information. "I wouldn't have let you in my house if I was with someone else."

Laurel would have shrugged if her arms weren't tied. "Whine, whine, whine. For the record I..."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as the door opened and the evil Barry Allen showed up. "Hallo Häftlinge, and how are we all doing today."

Laurel glared at the man who took her hostage after Star Labs something like this would never happen again. Though she is unnerved that he took her down quicker then Zoom did. "Will you just kill us already."

Johnny wasted little time and grabbed her as his hand started to vibrate. "Just kidding around Mein friend." HIs hand stopped. "I'm not going to kill any of you."

Oliver turned to the Earth X version of who he considered a friend. "What do you want?"

"To right a wrong, Isn't that vhat you heroes do. Restore zhe balance in my world after your people upended it." Johnny finished before he poked Oliver at the top of his skull. "Zhe most powerful computer in the world and it's located right here. Because we never hesitated in the names of morals a scientist Zola figured out a way to read it. Even copy it because we realized some minds are too important to zhe fatherland to ever be lost."

Kara looked at Oliver seeing the concern in his eyes. "What is it?"

Oliver shook his head in disbelief. This is sick even for Nazis. "It can't be!"

Johnny smiled an evil smirk. "We scanned your brains when we apprehended all of you. We have them on file. Made it easy to know when to grab you."

Laurel had her mouth open almost gaping understanding what he's saying. "As someone who is unwilling to conform to law. You guys are psychotic."

Johnny leaned forward. "Just want whats mine back schöne Frau."

Kara looked at Oliver. "I don't get it what's he talking about."

Johnny turned to Kara. "It's called memory adaptation. In short I'm going I'm going to use your bodies and your brains to bring back my friends through the memory adaptation program.

Kara struggled against the bonds hoping to get free. "You're gonna turn me and Oliver into the Furor and Ultra woman."

Johnny smiled and pointed. "Prize for the lady."

Oliver shook his head in disgust as his face turned green. "Oh god, the accents."

Johnny smiled and turned to Oliver. "Something you want to share with the rest of the class Mr. Queen?"

Oliver moved through his restraints but they weren't budging. "The accents, you and Quentin Lance both sound like you slaughtered a factory of pigs to get your hammy accents even if yours come and goes. My doppelganger and Kara's didn't. We're not the first Oliver and Kara you've done this to. Are we?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nope. It started off as family being the best alternatives sadly we didn't know that till Sara was dead. Ends up multiversal counterparts work just as good."

Kara looked at the Earth X Flash heartbroken. "Di... did they even love each other? Kara and Oliver, or did you make that happen?"

Johnny innocently shrugged. "They did. Of zhat I assure you Ms. Danvers."

Laurel looked up at her captor. "Well, that sucks for them, but what am I doing here? I never had any part of this"

"A present for the commandant." Johnny answered dropping the accent he can do both it's what made him lethal to the resistance. A USA shirt, American equals a completely dead base in 20 seconds.

Kara turned to her. "I'm guessing Earth X Laurel is dead too?"

Johnny nodded. "Got it in one. Of course the story is a lot more complicated then that. The Lance sisters were Aryan perfection. Blond haired female warriors either one of them perfect for the furor and sure enough Laurel won his heart. However no one could take into account Sara's perverted activities."

Oliver looked at him confused. "No, Laurel, she wouldn't..."

Johnny looked at Oliver hitting spaces on a tablet's touch pad. "Good call, she used her words to very little effect but being the diligent sister she had to try before their father found out. When she realized that words with Sara wouldn't work." Johnny walked over to Kara. "She moved onto Sara's plaything. And when Nyssa refused to do the right thing... well... for someone who called herself heir to the demon she had a hard time seeing the knife coming." He slid his finger across Kara's throat with a smile. "Ear to ear"

Laurel smiled under her shackles. "My kind of Laurel."

Johnny smiled in agreement. "I always thought of her fondly too. Sara not so much once she came in and saw Nyssa dead. The sisters fought each other with everything they had. I ran in to try to break them up not knowing what was happening I pulled Laurel off. I accidentally gave Sara the opportunity to jam a knife in Laurel's throat. Laurel bled out instantly and I took Sara to her father for Judgment. It wasn't until Oliver read Laurel's journal we learned of what an abomination the younger Ms. Lance was! After that her own father gladly put Sara on the rack himself. Oliver was so broken up about it that it took five years and literally no woman on this planet for him to open up again."

Laurel shrunk on the bed she was chained to. "So you're brain whammying me into Earth X Laurel so Earth X Quentin can have one of his brats back... great! I don't get that enough here."

Kara looked at him and saw Oliver messing with his restraints. "It doesn't matter what you do to us. We inspire our worlds through hope you can't kill hope."

Oliver smiled finally hearing the click signifying he picked the lock as he got his restraints free.

Johnny quickly turned around closing his hand in a fist as a yellow ring on his finger constructed a yellow spear that quickly jammed itself into Oliver's shoulder as the archer howled in unexpected pain falling right back down. "The best weapon against hope, is fear." Johnny walked and stood over her as his hand started to vibrate before shoving it through Kara's chest squeezing on her heart lightly as the girl shouted in pained agony as Laurel looked away in disgust and fear. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. If I wasn't other wards detained at the time I would have got her heart and wouldn't have looked at you again."

"Then why send Thawne?" Oliver asked.

"As my friend's explosive death showed they were out of time. Couldn't wait for me anymore and had no choice but to attack when they did and fight your entire army as opposed to just landing on Earth 38 when Reign was done with her. If Thawne hadn't been such a sadist and just did the job, we wouldn't be dealing with this now." Johnny replied taking one last look at the three he moved and re chained Oliver with new shackles completely covering his hands. "Mercury switches you move I know it. You move in a way I don't approve I rip the Jewess' heart out of her chest."

* * *

Barry laid back in the cell. The joys of prison he let out a yawn only to furiously roll of the bed when his wall exploded into pebbles as it decorated the prison floor.

The captive Flash only watched as Black Siren walked into his cell. She looked at the warden and guards running and quickly knocked them down with one scream. Barry got up as Laurel grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Zoom's not done with you yet!"

Laurel pulled him outside as the two kept walking as they were. Barry looked at her confused. She has to know he can break out at any point.

Laurel looked down in disbelief. "Grab me and run Barry, big red button."

The cops rode out only to see Black Siren and Barry disappear in a flash of lightning. Zoom took Barry. So who's going to tell Joe about this?

* * *

Cisco looked around seeing Wally, Caitlin with white hair ready for a fight along with Ralph. He turned to see who from Team Arrow showed up seeing Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Spartan, Speedy, Felicity, and someone who was on the TV not that long ago. "Aren't you a bad guy?"

"Dinah vouches for him." Rene replied staring at Vince, given how little different he is from Vince he's willing to back her play.

Felicity looked at Vigilante. "Also whoever did this ripped Vince's heart out... literally"

Vince winced at that as Barry ran in with Laurel. He was fortunate enough to be close enough to a hospital to put it back... long story.

Barry looked at everyone. "So when did Black Siren reform?" Laurel just took a familiar machine to team flash and pressed it under her chin as her face changed back to Dinah's. "Oh, yeah that makes sense."

They all smiled as the wave rider appeared outside the landing bay as the doors opened revealing Sara, Nate, Zari, Leo Snart, Ray, Amaya, Mick Rory, and a man in a khaki suit.

Thea looked at them confused. "When did Constantine become a legend?"

"He was hitching a ride when you called us." Sara replied. "So what's the emergency?"

Thea shook her head. "We don't know yet. Just that Oliver and Kara are missing."

* * *

Alex waited impatiently at Earth 38. Cisco said he hit the big red button to call everyone home two hours ago. She smiled seeing a portal open up and a very large group of people. "Wow, OK you really weren't kidding about bringing the cavalry."

Cisco shook his head. "Of course not so what are we up against?"

Alex walked into the main room Winn and J'onn already standing by as she walked to the main screen on it a picture of Johnny in the black suit. "Him, when he showed up we just thought it was Barry. Ends up he's..."

"Johann Quick, so he actually did wake up." Snart finished dryly his hand in a fist. Alex plays the video watching him kidnap Kara and Oliver.

Alex turned to Snart. "You know him."

Snart kept his eyes on the video. "This doesn't make sense, not only did I put the mad scientist in a coma he should not be moving like this."

Snart turned to Leo in a smile hearing he put someone in a coma. "What happened to procedure? You can't just put people in a coma no matter who they are."

Leo frowned it wasn't his proudest moment. "He killed my sister."

Rory grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and hoisted the other Earth Xer off the floor. "Then why isn't he dead!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Tell you what Mick why don't you ask Barry or Wally what a living hell the life of a speedster is after his arms and legs have been broken off."

Barry and Wally swallowed their breaths. Family dinner is slow enough for them sometimes. But to have the speed force in you with no limbs to use it. Had to be a living hell.

"We're not that advanced technology wise to do this." Leo replied.

Sara frowned. "No, but my guess is The Earth Xers killed their Rip Hunter and stole the Waverider, replaced Gideon with their own AI and from there could heal almost anything. So what does he want Oliver, and Kara for?"

"I don't know." Leo answered honestly.

* * *

Oliver, Kara, and Laurel looked at the door opening showing Johnny reeling in a set of 5 monitors and set the display in front of Oliver. "Multiversal broadband, want to see what I was looking at?"

"No" Oliver replied.

"Buzzkill" Johnny replied with a smile reading a portal opening. "So, I was trying to get the last piece of tech I needed for this machine and ran into a damn good safe at Palmer Tech installed by you and Felicity Smoak that I couldn't vibe through without losing an arm at best. Help a brother out and give me the override." Johnny looked at his wrist seeing his heartbeat shot up. "Oh good, you know exactly what I'm talking about?"

Oliver looked at him. "Go to hell!"

"Fighting words" Johnny hit the machine on his wrist as his display showed five different videos of Thea from the looks of it. One getting ready for a shower, one with a star drawn around her eye tuning her guitar, One at a baseball game, one kissing Roy Harper, and the last one just walking to her car.

Kara tried to break free futily under the red sun light. "What's the point of this!"

"It's a magic trick." Johnny replied. As he ran out of the room Oliver and Kara watched helplessly as a streak of lightning appeared on each screen.

Johnny suddenly appeared back in a blur. "Ta da!" Oliver watched four of the Theas fall down and one just go limp in her Roy's arms.

Oliver roared like a maniac trying to break free to get his hands on the speedster.

"Yeah yeah make you pay." Johnny punched Oliver in the face with out even flinching. "Now mein friend, do you want to tell me what I want to know and be the martyr you heroes crave to be... or watch me kill five more Theas, starting with yours."

Oliver frowned as he just blankly stated. "10 10 12"

Johnny smiled looking down at Oliver. "Now see, how hard was that? Not sure why you two are fighting this so hard. Neither of you have lives worth mentioning right now. Kara Danvers hasn't lived a day since the Daxemite invasion. And you haven't had much of a life since the day your mother shot you."

Oliver growled at him. "I have a wife."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, her. Has it ever struck you odd about her. Like say your wedding?"

"What about it?" Oliver asked.

Johnny looked at him only half now, half for later. "You literally hitched that car wreck onto someone else's special day. For god sake I'm a Nazi, from what I've read of your books I'm the worst of the worst and even I found that in bad taste. But I don't blame you it's her."

Oliver glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? The Jewess is a meta." Johnny finished.

Oliver looked at him. "She wasn't anywhere near the accelerator."

"But she was playing nurse maid to dear old Barry right after it if your memories are correct." Johnny pointed out.

Kara looked at her. "Then what's her power?"

"I don't know, what's the opposite of empathy?" Johnny asked.

"Apathy" Kara replied.

Johnny shook his head. "No, that's not it. Empaths they feel what others feel. She just pushes out her feelings to others. She wanted Sara gone to have you for herself and all of a sudden despite nearly killing herself to break free a month later she's right back to the League. She thought she could knock out Laurel over there and all of the sudden tech support with her bony little arm somehow took out the leader of Zoom's army. But only because she felt she could. She spoke to the government after violating laws, killing their men, freeing a very dangerous cyber terrorist and they agreed it was the right call after talking to her because she thought it was the right thing to do. Come on Ollie as whipped as you are you're not that dense are you. We broke our Jewess' spirit to control her you just let her run free with a power like that."

Laurel stayed where she was looking at the screen. She always knew something was up with that fight. She'd say something but she's focused on the corpse of musician Thea. She recognized the complete picture now as a tear ran down her eyes as she exploded in rage fighting against her shackles. "You son of a bitch! Mother! I'm gonna kill you! You bastard!" Laurel stopped seeing the chains weren't breaking and she tried before the heores her scream isn't doing anything either. Laurel thought about the future and saw it with a smile as she started laughing.

Johnny turned to her and leaned down for a face to face. "Something funny Miss Lance?"

Laurel nodded. "I was afraid of you, terrified actually." She started laughing again. "But you..." She kept laughing. "You're a dead man." Laurel went to jam her fingers into his eyes but Johnny caught them. "Well you're still gonna die, might be me, might be him, might be the both of us working together but rest assured you sick freak, you're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there. He's coming for you now and odds are when the smoke clears only one of the three of us will be standing."

"We'll see." Johnny finished as Laurel kept trying to get to him. "Until then I have a procedure to prepare for."

Oliver waited till Nazi Barry was gone then asked. "What was that about?"

Laurel sighed trying to awkwardly wipe the tear from her eye. She didn't think she could still do that without staging it. "I convinced Thea to join band instead of archery."

Oliver caught on quickly. "Earth 2 Thea?"

Laurel nodded. "She got good, really good, joined a band to get away."

Oliver looked at Black Siren surprised by how much she cared. "Never would have guessed."

Laurel frowned looking up. "Wasn't always like this, lets just say an unholy quadrilogy turned me from Canary to Siren guessing you were a spoiled jackass at some point like my Ollie was in his past."

Oliver nodded somberly. "Yeah. four or five big moments." The Shipwreck, Shado's death, torturing Shireve, honoring his promise to Taina, and meeting Talia. His four or five.

Laurel looked at him being broody. "Oh perk up Ollie once this is done it sounds like you'll have me and Kara to keep you company."

Kara's face scrunched up. "Ew!"

Oliver let out a smile in disbelief. "So, who's coming?"

"A dead man." Laurel finished.

Oliver looked at Laurel surprised. He didn't think a world could exist where they could hate each other so badly that Laurel seems almost certain that they're going to try to kill each other. "What did the Green Arrow do to you in your world?"

Laurel regained her calm as her shields went back up. "We talked green bean it's not a Dr. Phil moment or anything. Now how are we going to get out of here?"

Oliver looked down at his bonds and the mercury switches warning Earth X Barry of anything he does. For the first time since Prometheus he just feels completely trapped and about to become an even worse monster then the one he buried. His only hope is Felicity and the others can find them. He looks through the screen seeing Johnny Quick with the part from Palmer Tech. The others had better hurry.

* * *

Author Notes and spoilers for next week below

Thanks for the reviews

I wanted to see an Earth X Barry and I don't watch CW Seed

I also rushed posting this because the next villain for The Flash actually is Laurel X. Should be interesting.


	5. Spoilers

_**Author Notes: First off I'd like to thank you for wanting to read this chapter. But on that if you haven't seen Avengers Infinity War yet...**_

 _ **Get**_

 _ **The**_

 _ **Heck**_

 _ **Out**_

 _ **Now**_

 _ **Before**_

 _ **It's**_

 _ **Too**_

 _ **Late**_

 _ **You're still here huh. Alright you've been warned.**_

* * *

 **England**

Malcolm Merlyn leaned back in hope for a better future if this plan works out. He's learned much since the man who's godson jammed in arrow right through his own chest to stab him in an attempt to stop the undertaking and between him and himself he often thought of making sure Ollie succeeded by destroying the second earthquake machine but Thawne's spear sounds like a much better idea. He can save Tommy and Rebecca, make Thea Rebecca's daughter as she always should have been, even take Oliver in as an apprentice to the Dark Archer... and maybe throw Nyssa into an Iron Closet with an abusive husband.

Malcolm turned around seeing Damien come in.

Damien's eyes widened looking behind the Dark Archer. "Merlyn move!"

Malcolm turned to see a helicopter about to crash into the building as the two former members of the League of Assassins ran deeper into the building to avoid the spinning blades as it smashed into the building.

Malcolm glared at the cockpit as he walked back to the spinning blades and opened the side door to see... nothing. "There's no one even in here?"

Damien looked at it confused. "Legends send a drone?"

Malcolm watched as Damien started to disintegrate right down to his blond hair.

Damien looked himself over as he crumbled away. "Malcolm... what's going o..."

"No, no he never found me!"

Malcolm ran out to see whatever this was has taken hold on the Reverse Flash as the yellow speedster seems to shoot lightning all over his body using the speed force to seemingly piece himself together. Malcolm turned to an inhumane roar seeing a demon in a black flash getup.

Thawne looked in disbelief seeing the monster here. "Oh come on!"

Dark Flash ran after the Reverse Flash but crumbled into a pile of dust.

Thawne smiled seeing one bright side before whatever this was caught up to him as he started crumbling. "At least you went first."

Merlyn broke for daylight, not knowing if the Legends used that helicopter as some advanced chemical weapon but isn't sticking around to find out.

* * *

 **Star City**

Oliver finished the last of the salmon ladder exercises. He wants to stay focused in case there's another alien invasion like last week.

Felicity looked at him still not happy... getting to see him workout not withstanding. "I can't believe you went to Earth 38."

Oliver looked at her... well... at least she's talking to him. "Because we needed it in case something like the Dominators brain wave happened again or god forbid an evil Kara."

Felicity glared at him. "If I hadn't figured out you were off world yesterday would you have ever told me what you were after?" She went to hit a key when one of her fingers turned to dust and crumbled. "Oliver!"

Oliver ran right over any sign of a fight gone with Felicity's shriek of terror. "Felicity!" Oliver watched as her legs start to crumble. "Diggle!" At the shout John Diggle immediately ran over and joined them.

"Please, just hang on!"

Felicity put her one hand up touching Oliver's face as it crumbled to ashlike dust with the rest of her.

Oliver looked at his hands nothing left but what might be the ashes of a woman he once loved as tears ran down his face.

John looked at him. "Oliver what happened?"

"I-I-I don't know. We were just talking and..." Oliver stopped looking at John's arm. "Oh no"

John looked at his arm and saw it add up quickly as he fell to the floor. "My..." John fell to the floor and crumbled to dust like he never existed.

Oliver looked and took a moment to soak it all in despair until leaving the base. He has to know how bad this is. And more importantly if it's Prometheus' latest weapon or if it's happening to anyone else.

* * *

Oliver rode on what could very well be the most volatile motorcycle ride in Star city he's ever taken. During the ride from hell he saw 27 people crumble, was nearly hit by 3 riderless motorcycles, 3 empty cars a van, two SUVS, and what he's guessing is a 747 when the pilot turns to ash killing anyone in the plane who wasn't already dust. Oliver ran into city hall and ran right up to his office checking in with his chief of staff. "Speedy! Thea! Thea where are you!"

Adrian walked into the office with a down trodden but cold face. "What did you do?"

Oliver looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"My wife! She crumbled to ash or dust right in front of me!" Adrian shouted.

Oliver glared at him. "She's not the only one, it's some kind of plague. I lost John, Felicity..."

"Thea" Adrian finished. "It started with her legs and she just... fell down and crumbled."

Oliver fell to the floor his legs just failing him.

Adrian smiled grabbing the letter opener off Thea's desk. "You know I have to admit I'm kinda disappointed. I wanted to kill Thea myself."

Oliver turned to Adrian seeing the look in his eyes and crazy ass smile. "Prometheus?"

Adrian gave him a nod. "Well, you did kill my father, I though it was only fitting I killed your family. Samantha, William, and for the last bit of fun driving an arrow right through dear Thea's..."

Oliver just watched as Malcolm strolled right up behind him and grabbed Adrian by the back of his hair pulling him back and shoving an arrow deeply into Adrian's eye ending Prometheus once and for all. Oliver just looked at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on Thea." Malcolm replied. "Is she OK?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, some sort of plague has risen up in Star City." Malcolm looked at him open mouthed spirit crushed. "She's gone, Thea's gone."

* * *

 **Central City**

Barry Allen ran full speed after the metallic self proclaimed speed god as a trail or red lightning follows behind him with the newest speedster Wally West following behind him.

Savitar came to a stop Barry right behind him. "Still persisting huh Flash."

Barry looked at him. "Always" Especially after that glimpse into the future.

Savitar looked at him unimpressed under his metal suit and pointed at him. "You can't stop what is..." Savitar watched his finger start to disappear in dust. "No, no, no! It's too soon! What have you done Barry?"

Barry and Wally watched as Savitar was erased. Barry smiled in a tranquil peace knowing the horrible future he saw with Iris was just erased... literally.

Barry smiled as he wobbled on his feet.

"Barry, you OK?" Wally asked.

"Just a little dizzy." Barry fell to the floor and crumbled in dust.

"Barry!" Wally looked at his hands as it started with him. "Oh god, please no." Wally fell to the floor and crumbled to dust and all that remained was silence."

* * *

 **The Waverider**

The blond haired Captain Sara Lance got up to her feet. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé"

Mick Rory held his head looking at her and the dropped Twinkies. "Ai dạy bạn làm thế nào để bay"

Amaya woke up in the arms of Nate trying to remember. "Tanto per questo"

In the diner hall the kind elderly Martin Stein got up followed by son like figure Jefferson.

Jax looked at the professor. "Grey, qu'avez-vous fait."

Stein glared at him. "Ich glaube, Sie wurden die Festsetzung der Zeitfahren Jefferson" Jax went after Stein but just fell to the floor at his second step. Stupid time travel sickness.

Sara rolled her eyes in frustration. "¿odo el mundo acaba de cerrar la mierda UP!" Sara took a breath in relief. "Oh thank god, English is back, Gideon, what just happened!"

" _ **Sorry for the intense time jump Captain Lance. But I did what I had to so that none of you would be effected by the catastrophic attack on the universe."**_

Amaya was rubbing her neck. "Where are we?"

Mick closed his fist letting out a small growl. "The vanishing point! Why are we here!"

"Can someone help me up?"

Nate bent down and helped Ray Palmer back to his feet.

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

" _ **I had to act quickly and take you all to the vanishing point to protect you from the catastrophe by putting you all outside of time."**_

Sara looked up concerned. "What do you mean Catastrophe?"

" **Earth's current population is just under 3.5 billion people."**

Each Legend tried to just stay standing. A couple shaking their heads in disbelief.

Ray did his best to keep his stomach under control and just stay on his feet. "D-did anyone we know... you know..."

" _ **Just a moment Dr. Palmer."**_

The Legends stood awkwardly half out of fear. Half because of the ungodly speed Gideon used to take them to the vanishing point.

" _ **Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Thea Queen, William Clayton, Samantha Clayton, John Constantine, Amanda Waller, Donna Smoak, Dinah Lance, Quentin Lance, Rory Regan, Zoe Ramirez, Mari McCabe."**_

Sara shook her head sickened as Gideon continued.

" _ **Barry Allen, Wally West, Jessie Wells, Lily Stein, Clarissa Stein.."**_

Jax felt numb for a moment knowing it's not actually his pain but puts a hand on Stein's shoulder for support.

" _ **Lisa Snart, Linda Parks of Earths 1 & 2, Iris West, Jay Garrick, HR Wells." **_

"Gideon, are we in any danger from leaving this place?" Sara asked.

" _ **No Captain Lance, we were outside of time when this phenomenon..."**_

"Then shut up and take us to Star Labs in the present day." Sara ordered.

* * *

 **Earth 7**

The greatest hero of this earth, the man who caught Apokalips and tossed it back into space before it could crash into earth. He's earth's mightiest hero in the red and blue suit easily recognized as Superman or as his friends call him Clark Kent. Earth's mightiest hero but today he's never felt so helpless. Kara, Chloe, Oliver, Bruce, Diana... Lois. He could only watch helplessly as they all faded away to dust.

Clark flew towards the fortress. His first instinct was Lex since the first two to disappear were Chloe and J'onn but that theory was voided as Lex disappeared mid denial and it kept happening from there so he's on his way to the fortress seeing the giant ice crystals showing the last piece of krypton. Clark flew in for a landing and quickly shouted. "Jor El! Do you know what's happening out there?"

"I believe it's a multiversal attack from a weapon I long ago destroyed on this universe." The fortress AI declared.

"Clark?"

Clark turned his head up seeing a teenager stumble into the fortress jelly legged "Conner!"

Clark moved at super speed and caught the kryptonian teenager before he could hit the floor.

Conner shook his head. "I-I was holding M'gann and all hell broke lose. Tim, Donna, we didn't even see Mia disappear M'gann in my arms... I've only been... I'm a year... please don't leave me alone... I don't want to..."

Clark frowned seeing Conner just fade away to dust. "Jor El, open a portal to where this attack started."

Clark got to his feet burying it like everything else that's happened today. Because if he doesn't bury it he'll break and the world needs Superman. He simply grabbed the now floating crystal to disappear in a white light seeing Jor El found what he was looking for.

* * *

Oliver, Rene, and Curtis the small remains of team Arrow walked into Star Labs. Oliver looked and saw Cisco, Caitlin... and Laurel. "Explain now!" Quickly reaching the end of his very short patience.

"I'm from Earth 2. Hoping for leniency and good behavior." Laurel replied. "When it first happened I thought the geeks were gassing us like ARGUS did until Zoom."

Oliver looked around. "Barry and the Wests?"

Cisco shook his head. "Joe is the only one left. We sedated him and locked him in the pipeline."

Rene turned to him appalled half ready to shoot the remnants of Team Flash. "You treat your own like a criminal."

Cisco glared at the wanna be Spartan. "He had his gun aimed at his head when I blasted him! What was I supposed to do!"

Oliver turned to Caitlin. "Any word from Kara or is this just on Earth 1?"

Caitlin shook her head. "We reached out when Barry vanished. We think it's happening on every earth. Kara lost her sister and her cousin. She doesn't know if she can leave her world defenseless."

They watched as a breach opened and out walked a sullen Kara with none of the happy glowing girl during the dominators invasion.

Caitlin looked at her. "I didn't think you'd come."

Kara looked up but remained stoic it wasn't by choice. "Bruce is scarier then me."

* * *

The group assembled at Star Labs watched as the Waverider landed outside.

The Waverider opened and Sara Lance bolted out. She ran right through the middle and right into Oliver stopping for a face to face. "It's not true, tell me it's not true."

Oliver shook his head and Sara just stood there letting herself go numb when to an even bigger surprise she saw her big sister looking at her.

Sara looked at the new Laurel between her dad dying and Laurel living everything is shot to hell! "What is this! Last I heard about you Damien Dahrk killed you."

Laurel just looked at her sister's earth 1 counterpart. "And last time I saw you it was at the very bottom of what used to be CNRI with rebar sticking out of your stomach."

The two sisters share a look of disbelief and just hug. They both know it's not the version they want to hug but after what happened today it's enough.

Oliver turned to Cisco. "So do we have a plan?"

Cisco nodded. "According to Harry Wells the attack on life originated on Earth 63."

Stein turned and looked at him. "Earth 63?"

"According to Harry there are actually hundreds of Earths in the multiverse. But no 53 for some reason." Cisco replied getting ready to open a breach. "Hopefully we can stop whatever that was from firing again."

Caitlin looked at everyone. "Good luck everyone."

Oliver quickly turned to her. "You're not coming? You have ice powers might be useful in freezing whatever did this."

Caitlin shook her head. "I can't control it."

Oliver walked over and immediately cut her off. "Caitlin, look at me OK. I know, I know what it's like to be someone else, more then most. But you can't be afraid of that other side of you."

Caitlin shook her head. "I did things as Killer Frost, things I'm not proud of last time."

Oliver looked at her. "A lot of people here have those regrets... except Mick. But if you try to lock it up it will find a way out and bury you deep. Killer Frost is a part of you. The question becomes how will you deal with it?"

Caitlin looked at him. "Among speeches it wasn't that bad given the situation. I'll go with you guys but just as a medic. No Killer Frost."

Oliver shrugged. "Fair enough"

Cisco watched the breach no one liners no quips just finding what did this before it strikes again.

* * *

 **Earth 63**

The heroes of earth 1 and Kara exited the breach coming to a garden land. The heroes looked up at a flash of white light as Kara smiled seeing red and blue with dark black hair. Once she got to the face her mood changed because while seeing it is a Superman it's sure not her Clark.

Clark looked at her and knew almost instantly. "Are you the Kara of this world?"

Kara shook her head. "No, are you the Kal El of this world?"

"No, are you from this world?" Clark asked.

"No, no one else here is either." Kara replied.

Clark nodded before turning around walking on seeing the same looks he's saw all over his world followed by the Arrowverse heroes. It's gotten worse here as shock, despair, and muted silence has given ways to people breaking and accepting what's happened making way for tears.

Oliver kept walking this time maybe to deliberately get ahead of Kara's cousin from another Earth. He stopped seeing a group of people a bearded man with two blades on his arms, a blond haired woman looking like she's just desperately trying not to break, A blond haired man with a glowing blue blood stained axe practically drowning in guilt, And... a Raccoon with a mini gun? He can focus on that later right now. "What happened here?"

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for reading

This one will probably never be a full story from me. I just wanted to have other worlds reactions from the snappening,


	6. The House of Arrows

**Earth 7734**

Wally West ran in a direction he thinks is east. He hopes it is there's too much on the line now. It's him and a small squadron of others. This is literally their last shot to fire if they even can. They have to try to warn the world. Got in way over thier heads making his sister a marked woman and them in a whole world of trouble. Wally took a breath of relief seeing the man in black before he moved in a blur tackling the archer to the floor.

The archer quickly knocked him off with an elbow and shot to his feet. "Wally West, you have failed this city."

Wally looked at him disgusted. "That's rich coming from you."

The archer tilted his head to look at him. He held up his hand telling a man in a black and orange helmet and three others in black to keep their distance. "I'm not the one working with a man like Brick. Your family should have stayed out of this." The archer finished regretfully. "I always enjoyed the Flash's antics."

Wally looked at him sadly. "And you should have stayed in green."

Wally moved at superspeed and the Arrow with a lot more skill then Wally thought possible dodged most of his attacks. To his own surprise he just fell to the floor four distinct cuts on his arms and legs.

The archer looked at him sadly. He didn't even need the automatic crossbows like the last three speedsters. "You can move your arms and legs faster then anyone. But you still need tendons to make them work."

Wally looked up at him. he shouldn't have held back but he was only human. "You could have been a hero. You could have been one of the best of us."

"I tried to be a hero once." The black archer said grabbing an arrow with new resolve. "I will never make that mistake again!"

The archer just jammed it into Wally's skull from the top then tossed his body to the floor.

The man in the black and orange mask walked over to the person that outranks him because of his clearer mind. "You alirght kid." He takes his helmet off revealing a two eyed Slade Wilson.

The black archer took his hood off revealing Oliver Queen. "Let's head back. "

* * *

Ray Palmer stood nervously pacing the floor. All he wanted to do was save Starling City. He wishes he didn't know the truth anymore. But the rest of the city has to know the truth as well.

The billionaire looked around surrounded by one friend, crooks, and scientists from Central City. Well if anything they should put up one hell of a fight.

Cisco Ramon looked around this isn't right they were supposed to be heroes but one by one the board was wiped clean. They're the last line and they're not even a line. They're a final desperate salvo that was washed away by a virus before they could even upload it to a cloud much less a newspaper. Ray's hoping his wife can get them back in the game in time.

Caitlin Snow stood ready with white hair taking a smile with the living nuclear weapon next to her. Her husband. They each took a breath only to hear something of a banshee scream as one of the doors on the second floor was ripped clean off it's hinges. They looked up to see the blond, black leathered beauty Black Siren smiled and only leaned on the railing Prometheus entering right behind her. From the other door the archers in red and yellow. One boy and one girl each lean on the railing.

Mick Rory looked around. He knows why they're here he's just hoping he can take one or two with them after they killed nearly all his friends. "Get down here and fight!"

The yellow archer Artemis mereley stayed where she was. They were in charge of runaways. "Wouldn't be a point."

Mick looked up and saw why seeing the girl in the mask floating in the sky! Oh fuck! I thought she was dead!"

Cisco shook his head just as surprised as anyone else. "We thought she was too. Haven't seen her in nearly a year."

Leonard Snart nodded losing his smile. As the world fell to crap he had the comfort this woman was dead for what she did to his sister. "Good year."

Ray shook his head. It's that you're totally and utterly screwed feeling that gets him. "Attack!"

Cisco shot a pulse at her with a familiar attack. Last time they did this they drew blood and she vanished for a year. This time she moved faster then most could blink grabbed his arm and kneed him in the gut and threw him at the wall taking him out of the fight.

Mick quickly shot her with his flamethrower as she walked right through the fire and grabbed his wrists squeezing till she hears two breaks.

Leonard quickly aimed and fired to save his friend as the flying woman just put Mick in the gun's path as Heatwave was frozen solid. The girl picks up Mick's frozen body and hits Captain Cold over the head with it shattering Mick and knocking Snart down. The girl just stomped on the downed Snart's head obliterating it.

The girl took a step and just stopped and groaned not from pain just annoyance. Does the insect even realize she can see him. The girl just clapped and obliterated every glass window in the building. She looked down at her hands and just went. "Ughh!" She quickly scraped what was left of Ray off her hands.

Ronnie and Stein yelled in unison as the fire around them turned green. If she comes clsoer he's got her just like last time. The girl looked at the sight of Firestorm only for a moment as a beam of blue light left the girls eyes and smash through Ronnie's skull melting his brain as the two men died in one body.

Cisco opened his eyes groggy eyes seeing Caitlin holding the monster off in a brick wall of ice but seeing it won't hold.

"Cisco get out of here!"

The girl broke free of the ice and Caitlin went to stab her with an icicle. Artemis moved to act because of Firestorm's body but stopped when she watched the other girl catch Caitlin's hand and in one punch drove a good portion of Caitlin's skull to the back of her head. She grabbed the icicle and threw it at a fleeing Cisco who jumped through a breach the icicle right behind him.

The blond moved in a blur and kicked the door down. She sees two girls a blond and her target as Cisco's breach opens up high aove them grabbing one and reaching for the other one but to no avail.

The flying girl quickly grabbed the other blond girl cutting her off from the others.

* * *

Felicity Palmer's eyes widened in fear seeing she's high above the Queen Consolidated building.

The girl looked at her. "You have one chance to save your life Mrs. Palmer. Where did they go?"

Felcity just spat on her attacker's face.

The girl sighed knowing that she'll never talk but the files were obliterated so there's no point in keeping her alive. She just let Felicity go and quietly watched Felicity's decent until the inevitable sound of bone smashing into concrete hit and flew away.

* * *

The girl grabbed a bag from a tree up high and quickly got dressed back into normal clothes and landed as Kara Queen.

Kara smiled seeing Oliver walking up with Slade. She turned around seeing Dinah Laurel Merlyn walking up with Thomas Merlyn right behind her. His younger sister Thea and her fiance Roy Harper following in the end.

Kara turned to her husband. "We have to think of a better way to do this. This isn't fair to her."

Oliver looked at her unconcerned. "Why? This was the first time we were needed in months?"

The group walked up to the Queen Manor and opened the doors to their home. Strength in numbers is for the best with how they spend their nights. They walked in and saw a nine year old boy that ran up and hugged Oliver. "Dad."

Kara rolled her eyes, he knows better. "Kal, you know who that is."

"Sorry mom." Kal replied.

Kara groaned. "Cousin Kal, I'm your cousin."

"Mom"

"Cousin!"

"Mom!"

Tommy looked away trying not to laugh. Kal knows the truth but in his own words Kara and Oliver have taken care of him since he was an infant, they're his parents. At this point it's pretty much a game between them.

Kara smiled a bit. "OK, so where are the really little ones?"

Kal pointed behind them and saw an overworked Raisa in the nursery. This is what she means to Oliver Raisa isn't exactly young anymore.

Tommy walked up with a smile seeing the practically collapsed Nanny. "Bet, you never thought you'd be doing stuff like this again."

The older woman smiled seeing the group. "It is because seeing you, Mr. Oliver, and Miss Thea grown up and floursihing I can do this with a smile."

Tommy walked over with a smile and picked up the sleeping little two year old girl as he picked her up. "Thanks again Raisa."

"Of course Mr. Tommy."

Laurel eyes rose in surprise seeing how Tommy picked her up. "Please be more careful with my daughter!"

Tommy looked at her their daughter in his arms. "I take this moment to remind you Becky has slept through far worse."

Laurel smiled looking at two other little girls asleep in their cribs. "See you later."

Thea watches the two leave and turned to Oliver curious. "Speaking of worse, where is old grumpy ass?"

Oliver looked at her. "Slade is with Joe, Grant, Lillian, and Rose. I hated to drag him away from his family but I needed to make sure I didn't fight a speedster alone."

Thea looked down and saw one of the babies starting to fuss. "Oh, come here Lian." She quickly swooped up her daughter. "You know, you're lucky. Alura is the only infant in history I know that has always slept through the night."

Oliver nodded gently touching his second born. "Makes the nightwork easier. Trade off is she literally can't sleep during the day."

Thea smiled seeing Lian gently drifting back to sleep. "Well alien DNA will do that to a kid. I'm taking this one upstairs because I'm pretty sure this is just a ten minute screwing with mommy."

Oliver smiled watching his sister leave. He's glad her and Roy soaked up parenting so well. He turned to Kara silently watching their daughter sleep. "Hey, what's going through your head right now."

Kara just leaned her head into her husband's shoulder. "Just thinking, this is a great life. I can't believe how close we came to losing it tonight. For us and for the rest of Starling City."

Oliver looked at her. "Well, we both know you're not on Krypton anymore."

Kara smiled. "Definitely not." She gently kissed her daughter's forehead before lightly pulling on Oliver's arm pulling the happy family upstairs.

* * *

 **Ten Years Ago**

 **China**

A group of four ran as if whatever god they believed in had his very whip right behind them ready to strike. Oliver Queen was leading the group wrapped in his one hand, the hand a small little boy with black hair. He can't imagine what Tatsu would do to either of them if he gets hurt so Akio is close to him at all times. Flanking them is the kryptonian 19 year old Kara an infant wrapped tight in one arm.

Akio looked to the adults exhausted. "Oliver, I can't run anymore!"

"We have to keep going buddy!" Oliver ordered.

"I can't." Akio fell to his knees in exhaustion. "What about the baby? This shaking can't be good for him."

Kara smiled. "Don't worry he's a tough cookie."

Oliver turned and saw the men pursuing them again. "Kara..."

Kara held the baby out to Akio. "Ok, we're going to take that break but only if you sing to Kal behind those boxes."

Akio quickly did as he was told and as soon as he was out of sight Oliver handed Kara a knife and hid behind the left side of the wall. Kara quickly took the right.

The two men came out and looked aorund in frustration until they heard Akio. They took two steps in before Oliver grabbed the one on the left in a dragon choke. The agent on the right went to point his gun at Oliver only to have his throat opened ear to ear by Kara as Slade had taught her last year.

Oliver looked at her she really hopes that story she told them last year about the yellow sun is a myth. She's kind of scary enough as is. He quickly moved in one clean motion and broke the other Agent's neck as Shado had taught him.

Kara looked down at the bodies. "Are we clear?"

Oliver snuck his head through to see twelve more seeking them out. "Not even close, sorry Akio but we gotta move again."

Kara quickly took the baby while Oliver stole the agents guns and quickly grabbed Akio as they took off.

Oliver led them through two alleys before it came to an abrupt end when they crashed into someone nearly knocking each other to the floor. Oliver groaned and regained his composure. "Hey watch it!" Oliver turned to run again.

"Oliver?!"

Oliver Queen's blood practically ran cold as turned around and took in the sight of a man slightly older then him or at least appears to be. He can't count the brother complaints he's heard from Tommy about the man in front of him. Anytime in the past three years this would have been a blessing today it's a nightmare. "Malcolm!"

Oliver went to run but the older buisnessman quickly grabbed him

"Hey! Hey what's the rush?!" Malcolm asked. He came down here to look into his Chinese holdings and kill the crooks foolish enough to think they could kidnap his son. The last thing he ever expected was to run into his still alive and breathing godson. "How did you end up in China?"

Akio looked up. "Oliver who is this?"

"An old friend of my family actually..." Oliver replied.

Kara kept her eyes to the back watching. He knows they don't have time for this! Her eyes widen seeing recognition on the soldiers' faces. "We're busted!"

Oliver acted quick and before the millionaire could register what was going on he was punched in the face by a spoiled brat that wasn't even supposed to know how to punch as the Horsemen was knocked to the floor. "Get off me you weirdo." Hopefully that was enough to keep them away from Malcolm.

Oliver and Kara quickly pulled out their guns and opened fire dropping the first three before they ran out and started running with the kids before the other nine could return fire. Oliver and Kara kept running trying not to focus on what could be happening to Tommy's father right now. Hopefully he did enough to protect him. Malcolm would never be able to keep up with them. Odds are business life made his legs worthless in a long run. Malcolm got to his feet and just calmly started getting out of his suit.

* * *

After Ten mintues Oliver led Kara and Akio in a house for a moment to catch their breath. They can't run anymore.

The agents smiled having Oliver's location from a drone. The nine walked with a smile all they have to do is go through the alley to cut them off and storm the hosue. The nine ran through the alley as four kept running for the house oblivious.

Oliver stood ready for the door to be broken open. Well dad, he tried. Oliver stood ready at the front door until a blade pierced through it leaving a trail of blood on the blade as it was with withdrawn. Oliver stood ready for a moment until a man in a black hood smashed through a side window a sword and bow on his back. Oliver quickly aimed only for the Dark Archer to get a hand on the gun and point it straight up.

Oliver growled and quickly spun around elbowing the Dark Archer in the spine and flipped him to the floor. He took aim only to see the top of his gun was missing. "What?"

The Dark Archer dropped the piece of Oliver's gun, what has that kid been up to during the past three years. Time to stop holding back. Oliver rushed again and the Dark Archer hit him with two punches to the face before he could get close knocking him down.

Kara quickly handed Kal El to Akio and ran up to join the fight. With oine quick punch she wobbled the archer. She went to grab his sword but was quickly kicked back into Oliver.

Kara looked at Oliver. They're not going to beat this guy one on one. "Are you ready?"

Oliver nodded and quickly took a fighting stance. "Always" He ran at the Dark Archer who wasted no time and punched Oliver in his widely exposed stomach. Oliver grunted but used both of his arms to ensnare the Dark Archer's arm leaving him with a couple hundred pounds of dead weight on one arm as Kara quickly smashed her elbow into his face knocking the archer back.

They both ran for the dazed archer with stereo kicks to the head but the black hooded warrior blocked each kick and got his arms up grabbing one of Oliver's arms and one of Kara's as they went to punch him. The Black Archer quickly kicked Kara in the gut with one foot and shifted to Oliver on the right kicking him in the gut in one fluid motion with the backside of the foot he kicked Kara with before the Dark Archer jumped up and split his legs kicking Kara and Oliver in the face. Kara got back to her feet first thanks to her unique molecular structure and threw a volley of punches the Archer dodged and kicks blocked with one arm not even raising his right showing Kara how far she's outmatched. The Dark Archer punched her in the stomach then the face knocking her down. He quickly pulled out his bow and aimed an arrow at Kara. Oliver quickly jumped in front of where the arrow was going to land only to flat out fall on the floor when the arrow never left the bow.

"Interesting" The Dark Archer lowered his bow. "I didn't think you had that in you, not even for Laurel." The Dark Archer lowered his hood revealing Malcolm Merlyn. "I apologize for doubting you in your younger days."

Oliver looked to the Dark Archer in surprise, it can't be. "Mr. Merlyn?"

"We have a lot to catch up on." Malcolm replied curious to see what happens next.

* * *

Author Notes

As for this I will do something with it some far off day I just don't know what yet. Either Earth 1 vs Earth 7734. A story starting with the flashback showng the fall just something I wanted to try a bit of a story on. Maybe Oliver and Kara thrust into caring for an orphaned Kal and Alura after Crisis.


End file.
